Behind the Scenes
by Aviari Landly
Summary: I'm turning this into a full-length story. Just because thats what the book would have them do, doesn't mean that they're going to do it. They may act like it, certainly... Rated T for mild language. AU.
1. After the Scenes

**A/N: Reviews make me smile! **

**Anti-Litigation Charm: I own nothing you recognise, ect. Everything belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with the characters.**

-oOo0oOo-

"And... Cut!" Dumbledore stood from the director's chair and streched his wand hand tenitively. That bit of charm work they had preforned for the last movie still gave him phantom feelings. He glanced around at the rest of the cast; everyone was finally relaxing, falling back into their real everyday lives. This was the last scene anyone of them would have to do. Thay had been filming these past twelve years; what with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's schooling (and hexing reporters from the front gates), the seven years on film was interspersed with breads, equalling up to five extra years.

Of course, many of them weren't of the same persona as the roles they had to play. Harry isn't as Gryffindorish as he acts he's really just a Ravenclaw swot. Ronald has created his real persona around his character. Hermione is just a... Well, a _Hermione_. Just a bit more outspoken, and a Slytherin.

"Guys, could I have your attention, please?" Hermione's voice rang over all the others, thanks to a Sonorus charm. She looked over at Draco; he stepped forward and placed the same charm on himself.

"I am proud to announce my engagement to Hermione." She raised her left hand and revealed a large diamond ring. While everyone was congratulating the couple, no one noticed Snape mutter, "Damn," and Apparate away.

Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny, contrary to muggle belief, are not related to any of the Weasleys. The former two are sibblings, as are the latter two.

Things quieted down for the next few years, until Draco and Hermione had their first child. By then, many others had been engaged and married; Harry and Luna, Ginny and Neville, Charlie and Penelope Clearwater, Ron and Pansy, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie.

'Lord Voldemort' went back to Hogwarts full-time once again as Headmaster. Dumbledore was able to become minister again, and Snape went back to being a moody alcoholic.

Not every story is always as it appears.


	2. A Malfoy Marriage

**A/N: I've decided to continue with this story, thanks to my reviewers. I'll be hoping to post as often as I can.**

**Anti-Litigation Charm: I own nothing you recognise, ect. Everything belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

-oOo0oOo-

Hermione was nervous, very nervous. She threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "Malfoy Manor" as she stepped forward. Walking out of the fire, she was instantly grabbed by Narcissa, Luna, and Ginny. They pulled her up the nearest staircase, already chattering away.

"Oh, 'Mione, you are going to be so beautiful today." Ginny was on Hermione's right, grinning broadly with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Yes, your dress arrived today from France. It's perfect; white satin, with lace over it. Strapless and full length, of course. It billows out beautifully at the hips. You will look absolutely stunning, my dear." Narcissa, Hermione's soon-to-be mother-in-law, was on Hermione's left, her long blonde tresses already magiced up into a half-bun. She wasn't smiling uncontrollably like Ginny, but her face radiated a sense of deep happiness. Luna, who had been trailing along silently, finally spoke.

"We also had your jewelry owled from Chile. The emeralds will look great with your hair, and will match Draco's tie. Oops," she grinned mischievously. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Hermione laughed. "It's all right; I know what he's wearing, anyway." At Narcissa's eyebrow raise, Hermione laughed again. "He showed me last night."

"Oh, he never listens, does he?" Narcissa sighed.

"I think 'Mione can handle him. Here we are," Ginny opened a door at the end of the hallway, and Hermione froze when she saw what was inside. There were six wardrobes, and half a wall was covered with shoe-laden shelves. The other half was hidden by a three mirror vanity. There was a small raised dais in the middle of the room. Hermione had a feeling that she would be doing a lot of standing on that dais later.

Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the middle chair at the vanity. "Now, let's get started. Who wants to do her hair?"

Hermione groaned inwardly.

-oOo0oOo-

"Hermione, are you ready?" The voice of Helen Granger penetrated the wood door, and Hermione shot out of her chair to open the door. Her mother was waiting with her father, smiles on both of their faces. Helen was dressed in a pale blue sundress, Robert in a simple black-and-white tuxedo. They both let out a small gasp as Hermione came into full view. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with a few curls framing her face and trailing down her neck. She was wearing a necklace and earrings of gold and emerald, which was a deep, rich green. Helen's eyes were slowly filling with tears, and she enclosed her daughter in a hug, careful not to wrinkle the dress. "You look so beautiful, honey."

Hermione smiled and felt a lump of emotion rise in her throat. Helen quickly handed Hermione to Robert, who looked down at his daughter with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "My little girl's all grown up."

-oOo0oOo-

"Calm down, Draco. Everything will be alright."

Draco was currently running his fingers through his hair, proceeding to mess it up. Harry and Lucius were looking at Draco with increasingly worrying expressions, wondering what they could do to calm him. Blaise, on the other hand, was leaning back in his chair casually, having seen this many times before. He had a smirk on his face, letting the best man and father-of-the-groom handle it for a few minutes. They were trying almost anything, and failing horribly. Their efforts just caused Draco to pace faster, and ignore them even more. Blaise cast a _Tempus_ charm, and stood; they had five minutes before the wedding was to start. He walked over to Draco, pushed him into a chair, and hit him with the Full-body bind. Draco cast his eyes to Blaise, a frantic glint in them.

"Draco, you are getting married. Hermione will be there, you will be there, and you will live happily-ever-after. That's all that matters. Got it?" Blaise disabled the charm and Draco nodded.

"Thanks. How many times have you had to do that now?" He was grinning apologetically.

"Forty-seven times." Blaise returned the smile.

"Hold on- You've known what to do for the past fifteen minutes and you just let us fail?" Harry was staring at Blaise with a completely disbelieving look. Lucius was just sitting there, relieved that someone had been able to pull Draco out of his reverie.

"Yeah. I would have to do this before a big scene, or before our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. It always works." His smirk turned into a smug smile.

"You're a prat sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah."

-oOo0oOo-

Hermione was standing just outside of the dining room, holding on to her father's arm. They had decided to use the dining room because it was the biggest room in the manor. The music began playing, and the wedding party started to move forward. Neville and Ginny went first, followed by Harry and Luna. The music changed, and Hermione tightened her grip on her father's arm. Robert Granger smiled down at his daughter as the double doors opened magically. The congregation stood and looked eagerly upon the bride; Cedric was gaping at her, confused at how he hadn't ever _really_ noticed her all those years on set.

Hermione and her father proceeded forward, beaming. Her eyes scanned the crowd; she knew everyone. Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina were in the third row, grinning at her. Molly and Arthur were next to them, smiling proudly at Hermione. Many others had expressions similar to these; Ron, Pansy, Charlie, Penelope. Helen and Narcissa were drying their eyes, Lucius sitting at his wife's side, grinning broadly. Hermione's eyes finally landed on Draco, his hair slightly disheveled, pick spots rising high on his cheeks. He broke out into a beaming smile when his eyes net hers, and Hermione felt her pulse quicken. Within seconds she was standing opposite Draco, and Tom Riddle stepped forward.

"Do you, Draco Abraxas, take Hermione Jane to be bonded for life? To let your souls become one, and remain faithful unto each other evermore?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hermione Jane, take Draco Abraxas to be bonded for life? To let your souls become one, and remain faithful unto each other evermore?"

"I do."

"Do you both swear to be there for each other, both in body and spirit, until you both have departed this earth?"

"This we do swear."

"Do you both swear to never break this bond, through any means, Light or Dark?"

"We do."

"Please exchange your rings."

Draco retrieved Hermione's ring from an inside pocket of his robes, and Hermione took his off of a pin that was holding it in her hair. They exchanged them at the same time, one's eyes never leaving the others. Looking at Riddle, they signaled that they were ready for the final step.

"The vows and rings have been given, now only the Bonding is left." Hermione and Draco's gazes returned to each other as Riddle raised his wand high above their heads.

"Vos es vinculum pro vita." A silver glow covered their intertwined hands, and disappeared quickly. Draco reached up and put his hands on either side of Hermione's face, then leaned down and kissed her.

It was love, it was happiness, it was everything right and good. It showed the unwavering trust and faith they shared. It showed who they really were.

Clapping filled the air, and Hermione even heard whistles from Fred and George. The new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy headed down the aisle, content to just be together.


End file.
